Parecido
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Se dice que en el mundo hay varios parecidos de nosotros. Pues Light Yagami tiene uno, también en Japón. Crossover con GOTH.


**Parecido.**

Siempre he sabido que Yoru Morino no es como las demás mujeres: lo supe desde que noté las cicatrices que quedaron en sus muñecas y, tras diez años de conocerla, sigue siendo igual.

A pesar de que le dije que estaba dispuesto a matarla, hemos seguido nuestra amistad. Solemos tomar café al menos una vez a la semana cerca de la morgue donde trabajo. Claro que estoy bastante seguro que el que Morino me visite con tanta frecuencia tiene muy poco que ver solamente con su buena voluntad para seguir nuestra cercanía.

- No sé cómo soportas tu trabajo, Kamiya. – me comentó en tono calmo como si fuera algo sin importancia, removiendo suavemente la pesada cantidad de azúcar que siempre le pone a su té. No hice ningún comentario por un momento, concentrándome en revolver mi café y darle un sorbo. Sin embargo, cuando lo bajé, le sonreí.

- ¿Por los muertos?

Ella me contestó la sonrisa, apoyando su barbilla en su mano con suavidad, la cicatriz de su muñeca un claro contraste.

- Por el olor.

Estoy más del ochenta por ciento convencido de la causa que Yoru me visite fielmente cada semana es porque yo le permito entrar a revisar los cadáveres y hacer bosquejos. Sus cuadros se han vuelto morbosamente populares desde hace un par de meses; los críticos dicen que exuden un realismo que es reflejo de nuestra época.

Yo digo que nunca será lo mismo a un muerto real y ella sólo me sonríe.

Nuestras conversaciones siguen estando alrededor de muertes la mayor parte de las veces. Hemos ido al cine juntos a ver las películas de horror y terminamos quejándonos de lo falsas que son. Me presta libros y yo le doy algunos de medicina.

Se podría decir que Morino es mi novia, pero nunca hemos hablado de eso y no creo que lo lleguemos a hacer. Después de todo, con frecuencia sigo pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de matarla.

- ¿Kamiya?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Has escuchado hablar de Kira?

Di un ligero resoplido, finalmente bajando la taza. - ¿Y quién en Japón no?

Pude sentir los ojos negros de Morino en mí, pero no hice intento alguno de voltear hacia ella.

- ¿Qué piensas de él?

¿Honestamente? Moría por saber quién era el asesino, porqué era que sólo mataba criminales y cómo lo hacía. No era como esos adolescentes idiotas que habían empezado a aclamarlo un dios, no… era simplemente mi interés usual en estos casos. Coleccionaba los recortes de las muertes justicieras de Kira mientras trataba de encontrar algún otro patrón fuera de que todos fueran criminales.

Me encogí de hombros simplemente, negando un poco con la cabeza.

- Que debe ser un adolescente aburrido e ignorado, tratando de llamar la atención de sus padres.

- ¿Adolescente?

- Sólo un adolescente mataría solo a criminales, tratando de cambiar al mundo.

- ¿Alguna vez trataste de cambiar al mundo y no me lo contaste, Kamiya?

- Graciosa, Morino. Me rió por dentro.

La mirada de ella seguía en mí. Finalmente volteé a verla. Había cruzado las manos suavemente en la mesa, apoyándose en ellas con esa suave sonrisa de ella que más veces que no parecía decir que sabía algo que los demás no. Perdí la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en que ese mínimo gesto le provocó problemas con alguna persona por eso.

- ¿Qué piensas _tú_ de él, Morino?

Fue su turno de guardar silencio mientras volteaba hacia la calle. Sabiendo que cuando la pelinegra se ponía así el tratar de sacar una respuesta directa era prácticamente imposible me dediqué a revisar el diario que había llevado conmigo, leyendo noticias al azar.

- Misa va a salir en una entrevista. ¿Te gusta ella, no?

- Creí que eres tú, al principio.

- ¿Misa? No me quedan bien las faldas.

A pesar de mi broma, no dijo nada. Los dos volteamos a vernos entonces: había tanto silencio que era perfectamente capaz de escuchar a un grupo de adolescentes que pasó a nuestro lado comentando sobre sus exámenes y de cómo Yagami había vuelto a ganarles a todos.

- Si fuera yo, Morino, ya estarías muerta. – comenté en el mismo tono amable en que uno podría pedir por la hora.

Ella sólo me dio esa rara sonrisa que estaba seguro nadie más que su hermana, la verdadera Yoru, había visto alguna vez.

- Lo sé. Por eso dejé de pensarlo casi inmediatamente.

- Kukuku. – El hecho de que Ryuuku hubiese estado soltando gorgoritos de risa toda la tarde finalmente terminó de cansar a Light Yagami. Contuvo un suspiro mientras dejaba su libro de aritmética y volteaba hacia el dios de la muerte que estaba muy entretenido aventando dos manzanas al aire.

- No me dejas concentrar. – dijo en tono calmo, aprovechando para estirarse.

- Hoy vi algo que me divirtió. – informó en una voz que, de haber sido humana, habría sido jocosa.

Los ojos de Light se dilataron un poco ante esto pero no hubo ningún otro gesto de la sorpresa que había sentido. Sabía perfectamente bien que el Death Note con el que esperaba cambiar al mundo había terminado en sus manos porque Ryuuku se había sentido aburrido del mundo de los otros shinigami. El que hubiera algo aparte de verlo planear muertes era algo que nunca había pasado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué?

- Una humana a la que seguí un tiempo.

- ¿Una humana¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

- ¿Ella? Nada, además que el que la siguiera conseguía que la secuestraran con frecuencia. Era su amigo el que me llamaba la atención. – comentó mientras se cruzaba de piernas a lo indio en el aire, finalmente mordiendo una de sus manzanas.

Light esperó a que el shinigami terminara, sabiendo que no conseguiría mucho mientras estaba ocupado en su único placer terrenal. Finalmente, cuando sólo quedaba el corazón de la manzana, cruzándose de brazos, preguntó.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? Ah, el humano. – casi hubiese jurado que Ryuuku sonrió. – Fue mientras los seguía que me pregunté qué pasaría si dejara uno de mis Death Note en el mundo humano. Muy parecido a ti. Me hizo preguntarme qué habría pasado si él lo hubiese encontrado. – terminó su comentario encogiéndose de hombros antes de atacar a la segunda manzana. Light, mientras tanto, había fruncido el ceño y se levanto para pasear por su habitación, metido en sus pensamientos.

¿Alguien como él? A la fecha el único que pensaba que podía ser cómo él era L y sin embargo aquí estaba el mismo shinigami que le había hecho posible empezar a cambiar al mundo, diciéndole que había otra persona que se parecía a él.

¿Sería eso posible¿Y si esta persona era en realidad L, sin que ellos lo supieran? La mirada del adolescente fue hacia su mochila, donde estaba el Death Note. Sabía que, aunque esa otra persona resultara ser L, no le serviría de mucho. Aunque consiguiera que Ryuuku le dijera su nombre completo, no tenía una idea fija de su rostro.

Giró hacia el shinigami, que se había extendido cuan largo era en el aire, empezando a dormirse. Le tiró del brazo.

- Ryuuku, cuéntame más sobre estas personas.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, solo en su departamento, Kamiya observaba fijamente el noticiero, preguntándose nuevamente sobre la identidad de Kira.


End file.
